Between the Sheets
by Kaylee Mechanique
Summary: Beckett wants alone time from Castle. Or so she thought...


She shouldn't have gone home that night. Or conversely, she shouldn't have gone home alone. It's not like she didn't have options. Rick had discretely asked if she had wanted to come to the loft for dinner. She could have gone and then she would be sleeping (or doing something better) in between his softer than silk sheets.

At her refusal he had offered to pick up some carryout and come home with her if that was more comfortable for her. Damn Castle always trying to think of her first and being so willing to do anything to keep her in her comfort zone. Like an idiot though she had still refused.

At this point the enormous grin on his face had fallen and he became quiet. She had been forced to explain that she wasn't running, she still loved him, but she just felt like they had just started dating and she just wanted a little time to herself. They had started dating seven days ago and even on two of Kate's days off they had spent time together and had ended together in Rick's bed every night. So Rick had understood where she was coming from and gave her another brilliant smile.

Nothing had gone right for her since leaving the precinct. She picked up carryout on her way home, but it was from the Chinese place that Rick always ordered from when he bought her and the guys lunch from when they were on a case.

Upon reaching home she pulled out the first bottle of wine she touched and poured herself a glass. Upon taking a sip she realized it was the bottle Rick had forced her to take home after she had admired it so much when they split a bottle during one of their dinners at the loft.

After finishing her meal she went to take a long hot bath to try to calm down and ease some of the tension eating away at her. However as she eased into the water she realized she had used the same lavender bubble bath that she and Rick had used in the bath they took in his gigantic tub. The memory of how that bath had ended quickly made her feel hotter than she could hold the bath responsible for. After fifteen minutes of soaking in the tub had done nothing to relax her, she got out and toweled off. She put on a sports bra and a pair of panties and slid into bed, figuring that sleep would kick this all out of her system.

However she didn't realize how wrong she was. After spending seven nights on sheets that probably had a thread count in the thousands, hers felt like scratchy canvass against her skin. At the same time the scratchiness reminded her of Rick's calloused thumbs moving up and down her body which made her squirm. Her squirming made in feel even more like Rick hands on her and she was quickly becoming so turned on. She could imaging his hands roaming up and down her body, feeling her his head drifting down her abdomen trailing kisses while he meandered his way to his destination. First he would touch her though her panties, teasing her while her head jerked back and her eyes rolled up to the ceiling at the first contact with her clit.

Suddenly Kate realized she was in that exact position and was unsure when she had given her body permission to touch herself like that. It felt wrong. She and Rick were together and he was supposed to take care of this! But like an idiot she had rejected Rick tonight and now she had to deal with the consequences. She removed her hand and rolled over on to her side, keeping her thighs tightly together. She let out a sigh as her phone vibrated shortly before she heard a slight knock on the door.

She prayed that it wasn't a body as she unlocked her phone. A text from Rick was on the screen. **I couldn't do it. Please open the door Kate.**

Kate shook her head and smiled, being careful to wipe the smile off her face as she grabbed a robe and put it on before answering the door.

When she opened it, Rick was on the other side looking at her sheepishly. "I couldn't stand being home alone tonight, everything reminded me of you!" he explained.

Kate shook her head and teased "You're such a girl Castle."

Rick hesitated before asking "Are you going to let me in Kate?"

Kate paused before answering. "You know I turned down both of your offers for company tonight."

"I know."

"And that I explained that I just wanted a little alone time."

"I know."

"And that everything I did tonight just reminded me of you."

"I know. Wait, what? You too? Ha! Now whose the girl?"

"I'm supposed to be the girl in this relationship Castle. Just come in and let's go to bed okay?"

Rick hurried to comply following her to the bedroom, stripping off his shirt along the way. In the bedroom he slid off his pants, leaving him in his boxers. After he reached for the tie of Kate's robe and pulled it open. He gazed at her with an appreciative look in his eye as he reached and pulled the sports bra off, running his tongue along her now exposed nipples, murmuring "I think this is a good starting place."

With that he tugged her into bed with him. He started kissing her mouth, but quickly started trailing down, nibbling on her neck, then mouthing her breasts making her chest heave as she moaned. But his mouth never stayed in one place too long. He was trailing kisses down her stomach and abdomen. When he got to her belly button he let his tongue dip inside cause Kate to jump and arch her back as she moaned, desperate for him to stop teasing her.

His calloused thumbs made tight circling motions on her hips as his nose pressed against her clit through her panties. "Mmmm," he hummed before lifting his face up to meet Kate's eyes. "You're already so wet, you really were reminded of me weren't you, Kate?"

She hated his smugness at this moment, especially because he was busy gloating and not touching her. She moaned loudly, partly disgust, but mostly arousal and disappointment. Rick chuckled quietly before stopping the circular motions to tug down Kate's underwear.

His mouth returned and the tip of his tongue swirled around her clit, making Kate gasp while her head jerked back and eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Ricks eyes flicked up to her and she could feel his smug grin as he turned his face to nose her inner thigh, making her miss the contact where she wanted it so desperately. "Rick…" she cried out surprised at how husky and breathy her voice sounded. He nuzzled her thigh for a moment more before returning to her clit.

With all the licking and sucking on her clit combined with his roaming calloused hand traveling from her breasts to her hips in random circling patterns Kate could barely take it. Her back arched up and her moans were beginning to sound more like desperate whines, urging Rick to finish. At last Rick lathed one long firm stroke , swirling his tongue around her clit and then sucking on it and Kate shattered, calling out "God, RICK!" before her chest began heaving as she rode out the shockwaves of her orgasm.

Rick kissed his way back up her body as the tremors continued through her body. When he was finally next to her in bed he kissed her and she could taste her arousal on his lips, but she didn't mind. He nuzzled her nose before setting in next to her.

Rick wrapped his arms around Kate and she snuggled close into him, whispering "Goodnight Rick."

Rick kissed her temple before murmuring "Until tomorrow."

After a few moments she could feel Rick keep shifting around keeping her from drifting to sleep. Finally she hissed out "Rick!"

"Sorry," he sheepishly apologized, "But your sheets are so scratchy, they feel like canvas," he whined. Kate burst out laughing shaking her head before snuggling tighter into Rick.

**I was torn between two ending on this one guys. I went with the humorous last line and the idea that Rick was really there. But as I was writing I almost had it end that the whole Rick part was just an elaborative fantasy of Kate's and she was really doing a solo session. But I guess I thought that not everyone had to be as lonely as me ;)**


End file.
